Tarnished Dignity
by YugiDementia
Summary: Sequel to Unpolished Silver. Ciel has been caught watching Sebastian, how will it turn out?


"Did you enjoy the show, young master?" Sebastian said huskily. Ciel's face flushed as his demon smiled and licked his lips clean of his mess.

"I-I demand to know why this takes precedence over your duties!" He hoped his voice was as commanding as it ever was, as if he wasn't rattled at the moment.

Sebastian stood from the bed and purposefully slinked over to his crouched master, kneeling down to speak to the boy directly. Ciel looked away, tracing the patterns of the carpet with his eyes instead of tracing the lines of Sebastian's exposed torso.

"If you must know, young master, I do this in your best interest," he said lowly, tipping the boy's chin up, looking into his eyes.

Ciel cocked an eyebrow of confusion and tried to avoid the smoldering red orbs. "How is that, dog?"

Sebastian chuckled at the way his contractor always tried to appear more adult in any situation- covering his embarrassment and bewilderment with venom. He also chuckled in anticipation of the boy's discomfort at the answer he'd asked for. It was delicious to see his prey pretend he was the predator and then embed himself deeper in the trap he's been caught in.

"You see, my state is one I cannot control. Demons have a mating cycle, one I'm in the midst of-" Ciel's eyes widened and then looked anywhere but in front of him. "-and I must alleviate myself on occasion to prevent a worse outcome." He was intentionally vague, wanting the earl to have to intentionally ask questions with lecherous answers.

"Such as?"

"A particular instance would be this afternoon's Latin lesson when you were being defiant." The boy looked again at his butler, newly established gaze to indicate his acknowledgement and lack of shame for his behavior, that foolish pride. "My frustration inclines me to remedy such behavior by less conventional means."

"Stop being so vague you damned demon. What are you trying to say?"

"I'd liked to have had you quieted by having you choking on my cock this afternoon. Furthermore, if I didn't control myself, I'd have ravished you a hundred times by now," he growled as he leaned just a little closer.

"Se-" Ciel was stunned into silence, a slight shiver ran down his spine.

"My little lord doesn't seem so adverse to such suggestions," the devil mused, his fingers feeling the notches of Ciel's spine through his night shirt. Ciel sighed in surprise, leaning into Sebastian's chest. Away from the touch or into Sebastian's arms, the demon was not sure, but he savored it.

"Won't you help your poor devil?" Sebastian pleaded into the boy's ear, teeth ghosting along it. He had the boy straddled in his by now and he bucked his hips to show how needy he'd become. The young Phantomhive buried his face into the butler's shoulder and one hand into his silken locks, trying to ride out the shock of pleasure of Sebastian's cock against his.

"Didn't you just...?" Ciel mumbled into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian carefully shrugged off his opened dress shirt, the boy now prone against his skin.

"While self-indulgence usually finds me relief for a day, the object of my affections negates that truth," he bucked up again, allowing his own moan to join Ciel's.

"Affections?" Sebastian wrapped the boy's arms around his neck and coaxed his head from his shoulder.

"Who do you think occupies such salacious thoughts, my lord?"

Ciel buried his head back into the naked shoulder, not ready to reply to such a statement. He wasn't sure if it was arousing, embarrassing, or disturbing. He concluded that it was a mix of all three, but still refused to respond.

Sebastian's hands slithered from the boy's spine to his hips, firmly resting there. Sebastian used his anchorage to begin tortuously rocking up into Ciel to generate deliciously addictive friction. Ciel dug his nails into the base of the demon's neck, refusing to surrender to the pleasure and let the demon win so easily. There were so many ways to give in but so few to resist, it was quite unfair- Ciel's instincts begged him to grind into that pressure or make the demon go faster or to moan or do anything, just anything.

Sebastian chuckled into the boy's ear as the nails drew blood from his neck. He knew the boy would hold out like this, refuse to admit defeat readily. Sebastian knew better, the pulsing of the contract mark becoming more steady and intense than when the boy had been watching him. He knew the boy was screaming for more touch, faster, harder. He'd give the boy exactly what he wanted and watch him lose control.

Sebastian's calculated movements had been pushing the boy's night shirt up, now bunched at his hips, leaving his erection bare. Ciel was startled by the change in sensations, the feeling of cool air and rougher cotton than his shirt. He allowed himself to glance between them to confirm his suspicions, pulling in a breath at the sight of only Sebastian's trousers separating them. He couldn't take his eyes off of where they met once he noticed the hard outline of Sebastian straining against those trousers.

Sebastian leaned his head forward to also appreciate the view, their foreheads meeting and breaths overlapping. "My my, the young master is dripping all over me," Sebastian breathed, his thrusts becoming a quicker pace, pushing up harder each time. He wasn't sure if he was trying to push the boy further or was losing his own restraint, nor did he care.

They were rutting against each other like desperate animals now, sweat slicking their brows and bangs plastered to their foreheads. Ciel was indeed dripping all over Sebastian's lap, though the demon himself was also leaking in earnest, smearing along the head and the inside of his slacks. It was intoxicating and maddening that this small creature could bring him to such a state, to almost make him human in his want.

Ciel was panting practically into Sebastian's mouth, his fingers digging into the devil's back for dear life as best as he could despite the sweat. He had his eyes clenched, unable to watch himself shamelessly grind on Sebastian's own arousal any longer. He was fighting to keep his composure, having given in but tenacious not to spend before Sebastian. It was the only control he had over the situation, he was too far gone in sensation to do much else.

"S-Sebastian what did you do to me?" the boy groaned as his hips ground down to meet a thrust.

"Young master I have done nothing to you. In fact, I might ask you the very same question," he spoke through gritted teeth, his claws emerging as he gripped the boy's hips harder. The boy cried out as the claws punctured the sensitive skin.

"Bastard!"

"Shall I make it up to you with pleasure of equal intensity?" Sebastian growled, a shadow of the sly suggestion that he'd intended.

Ciel's eyes opened and clouded with confusion as he tried to read the demon's expression. The claws retracted from his new wounds and the hands on his hips disappeared. Ciel whined as Sebastian stopped grinding into him, more concerned about his pleasure than his dignity. Ciel watched Sebastian dip his gaze and followed it, watching the demon wrap the marked hand around Ciel's cock.

"Ah-Sebastian!" he cried as Sebastian started stroking him at a moderate pace, nothing compared to the intense grinding, but the direct contact made up for it. He could feel the heat of his own need radiate from the hand, knowing that Sebastian was driven by both their lust now. It was almost too much for him to fathom.

"That's right, call out for me," the butler whispered heated breath into the boy's lust slackened mouth. Ciel heard the unspoken part of that statement, "Call out for me, and only me." The possessiveness of his devil sent him reeling, knowing he was so desired by this ancient, powerful creature was akin to drunkenness.

Sebastian's other hand palmed at his own need, rubbing in time with the strokes he administered to his contractor. He heard the boy's pants become heavier and closer together, so close to the edge. He stopped palming himself and instead began undoing his buttons on his pants, the boy's attention caught.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you agree it'd be better skin on skin?" the demon hissed.

The boy imagined the cock he had seen not an hour ago leaking desperately pressed against his, feeling Sebastian's thrumming pulse and heat against his own. He imagined the demon wrapping that large hand around both their cocks and stroking them to finish at the same time, both covered in-

"Sebastian! Ahh!" he shouted as he bucked into that hand and spent, coating Sebastian's almost-open trousers and the devil's fingers. Ciel threw his head back to breath, sucking in cool air and trying to regain his composure. He let his arms slip from the butler's neck and rest at his sides, aching from holding so tight.

"I knew you were close, but I dare say that was sooner than I expected," Sebastian chuckled.

"Sh-shut up," Ciel said between lung-fulls of air.

"To let yourself be had in a servant's hallway, not even in my quarters...how slatternly," he laughed again, smugness in his voice.

Ciel felt the rage build inside him, he thought his devil had clearly done something to him- tricked him or lured him into this only to mock him afterward. It was a ruse to play with his food, to try and see if he could tarnish the boy's dignity permanently.

The boy stood abruptly and straightened his night shirt before setting his gaze on his amused servant. "We'll see if you're so amused after this: I forbid you to engage in any type of sexual acts, especially self indulgent ones. I will not be toyed with or mocked, devil," he spoke resolutely, turning heel and leaving a stunned Sebastian.


End file.
